Circulators have a wide variety of uses in commercial and military, space and terrestrial, and low and high power applications. A waveguide circulator may be implemented in a variety of applications, including but not limited to low noise amplifier (LNA) redundancy switches, T/R modules, isolators for high power sources, and switch matrices. One important application for such waveguide circulators is in space, for example, in satellites, where reliability is essential and where size and weight are important. Circulators made from a ferrite material are desirable for these applications due to their high reliability due to their lack of moving parts, which moving parts could wear down over time. However, the bandwidth of ferrite circulators is limited, which affects the ability of a single circulator to function over a broadband of frequencies
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for an impedance matched ferrite circulator with improved bandwidth.